: The Need to Protect someone Important : : :
by starxluna
Summary: A daughter of two Pure-Bloods of the Kuran Bloodline have kept a secret from the outside world about their beautiful daughter name Yuuki. Her mother Juri had a dream for her race and for her daughter to attend a life of the outside world and be able to live among with the humans. How will Yuuki's presence effect the many lines of the Nobels and other Bloodlines...? Including Rido?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Yuuki P.O.V

"You have the Academy, all you need to do is open it and then when it becomes stable"

"You can integrate the night class once we have the approval"

I pull the blanket over my head to bloke out the light peeping through the curtains, the voices pulling me from my dreams even further. My mother and father talking about my mother's dream, then I hear a voice I did not recognize.

"True I could open it up within a year, within four years I could have it running smoothly and stable enough to integrate the night class". This stranger's voice said.

I slowly crept out from my room to follow their voices to find out who this stranger was, my mother never had any guests before. My father said when I asked Why? _"Yuuki my dear girl it is to protect you from the many evil people who would seek to harm you simply for your pure-blood"._

I peek through the crack of the open door, seeing my mother and father sitting on the couch facing the door. The strangers back was to the door, sitting in a arm rest facing from the way they looked towards me peeking through the door.

"Juri, Haruka while I can get the day classes up and running. guarantee of the vampire council will approve a night class?" the stranger asked my parents, then my father got out of his seat and came to the door picking me up into his arms. He walked back to his seat next to mother, with me seated in his lap.

"oh Yuuki you look so cute! I remember when you were just born, you looked so adorable in the pink onesy your father bought" the stranger animatedly exclaimed with stars in his eyes.

"Yuuki you were too young to remember but this is Kaien an old friend of your mother" my father told me tucking my hair behind my ear.

"Oh yes me and Juri go way back, your mother is quite the fierce women when you get in her way" the stranger now named Kaien said starring off into the distance.

"Yuuki?" Kaien asked.

"Yes Mr Kaien?" I asked.

"Oh call me uncle, would you..." Kaien reached behind his back looking eager with blush dusting his cheeks "... put this on!" he screams excitedly, holding in his outstretched arms a pink dress with frills and bows. I stare blankly at him, questioning his sanity and male pride, hearing my parents giggling at his antics and my face, while Kaien falls to the ground crying from my lack of excitement. After trying the dress, Kaien spent the next hour taking pictures before sitting down and looking deep in thought.

"I must be going now i will leave you to deal with the vampire council, while i deal with the Hunters Organization and Academy" Kaien said before saying farewell and leaving.

Haruka P.O.V

**(**week later**)**

**(**council meeting**)**

It's the day of the council meeting I had requested a gathering to seek approval for the co-exist between Day and Night class at Cross Academy.

As I walk through the hallways heading towards the council meeting room, I paused as my thoughts were drawn to more pleasurable company, with my wife and daughter who are back at home together while I have to attend the meeting for the sake of our daughter and Juri's dream.

Normal P.O.V

The council members are seated in their seats around a big table right in the middle of the room. They all whispered among each other questioning why the request for a meeting with the council members?, what is it about?.

"Do you have any idea what the meeting is about?" One council member asked the other.

"Do Haruka and Juri plan on having any kids?"

"Would Rido be the next Head of the bloodline?"

"Would the son of Rido, Kaname be the next Head after Rido dies?"

Haruka enters the room pushing the two big twin doors with a calm expression on his face. The council members hear the doors open, turning their attention towards the doors and sees a figure of Haruka in questioning what will he say or explain for the event. They eye Haruka warily as he makes his way to an empty seat, sitting imposingly with his back straight.

Haruka's P.O.V

I breath in slowly opening my mouth a little as if I'm leaving them in suspense and more questioning about what will I say. I look at them with my full attention towards them ready to speak my thoughts.

"I have requested for these meeting with you all in the importance of peace and co-existence" I spoke with a calm and conviction tone.

My eyes watched the members closely as they talk among themselves with questioning for How? and if it is possible for them to co-exist for peace.

"I could see you would have many questions and doubts about the Academy accepting both races causing the risk of exposing our race higher. Also having Kaien being the Headmaster considering his past occupation as the Vampire Hunter" I stated to them.

"What will we do about our diet? We can't live with the humans in peace when we drink from them, also the matter of sunlight being a nuisance to our kind" an older council member said.

When the council member asked these questions all the members of the council needed an agreement so they murmured their agreement to one another.

"First the vampires will be in a night class and different dorms from the humans in the day class, the day class will attend their classes during the day, while the night class sleep. The Night class will attend during the night, as the day class sleep period" He explained the routine between both classes

"As for the blood, I have entrusted the task of creating a blood substitute to Kaien, of which the substitute will be used as a way to maintain control over ones bloodlust" I spoke in a serious tone.

"Why should we trust that vampire hunter? Is he really the person to trust with such an important task? Having our lives in his hands..." With a tone of disgust as another council member continued his sentence.

"He could instead cause harm to the children you wish to send to his academy and our children's diet and lives"

I slowly breathed in and exhaled with my eyes closed then slowly opened my eyes looking at them again.

"I believe in Kaien because my wife Juri believes in him, If she believes in him then why should I not? I trust in her judgement" I stated with a hint of protection from them questioning my wife's judgement. They fell into silence unable to question any aspect of the plan to open up a night class at cross academy.

I waited for any one of the members have anymore doubtful questions about the plan and idea for our co-existence, but instead one of the few Elder members of the council stood up from his seat, standing up straight.

"Maybe we need to have more time to think about these matters, before officially deciding what is our best interest. So when should we have a next meeting about these matters again?" The Elder member spoke in a clear, doubtful tone. I nodded in agreement.

"As we disgust these matters in more depth we will hold off on judgement till we have discussed the situation with the hunter council" The eldest council member Ichio Takuma said.

The members murmured among themselves once more then soon rose from their seats to leave the meeting room while I sat there waiting for most of the members to have left so I could head straight home to my lovely wife and cute daughter. As soon as I stood to take my leave one of the other council member who is a well known supporter and trustworthy to the Kuran Family, had approached me with concern written on his face.

"Lord Aido is everything okay?" I asked with concern leak into my voice.

"Kuran-sama I have an ominous feeling that something unpleasant will happen in the near future..." Lord Aido said looking me straight in the eye, worry clearly evident in all his actions.

"Then we will have to be prepared for the worse then" I said looking at him with a small smile. Lord Aido bowed and left me appearing more calm now that he had voiced his concerns, departed soon after he left looking forward to the greeting waiting for me at home.

Normal P.O.V

Haruka walked out of the gran building which held the council meetings and into his limo, looking out the window, wishing he was home already. When he arrives he walks swiftly into the Kuran mansion, as he closes the door he was attacked by a small, pink, ball, his Daughter Yuuki who smiled at her father giving him a kiss and welcome home as her mother Juri came walking slowly to greet her husband.

Juri P.O.V

"welcome home Haruka" I greet my husband with a chaste kiss on his cheek as Yuuki kissed the other. Holding back the urge to demand to know what happened with council leading Haruka who was holding Yuuki to the couch to have some tea. While he told me what happened, while he enjoyed the tea I made and the pastries I brought.

"Hello Dear how were you and Yuuki while I was out?" Haruka asked patiently with a little smile on his lips. He knew I was impatient and bursting with curiosity, why did he have to make me wait any longer.

"We were fine Yuuki is progressing excellently in her studies, no problems arose while you were gone" I told him trying to hold my patience

"Did you have fun with your mother today?" Haruka looked smiling a little bigger.

"Yes we played chess after my studies were done, I can play now without help" Yuuki told her father smiling a bright smile.

"Oh Haruka stop torturing me and tell me what happened with the council?!" I told him exasperated with his knowing smile, which turned a little smug when I voiced my suffering.

"Your so cute when your angry Juri" Haruka said in a low, deep chuckle. I blushed when I heard him say something embarrassing to me about the way I act and demanding out of curiosity. Haruka smiled at me then he had his mouth opened about to say what I want to hear.

"I have told and explained to the council members about the Academy classes and they are considering it. But want to discuss it in more depth so they are meeting with the other council to do so. Before reaching a final decision" Haruka explained to me as Yuuki sat quietly on Haruka's lap thinking over and trying to understand us.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

_~Time skip 3years passed~_

Yuuki's P.O.V

Hmm these blood tablets still not as good but the blood have improved a lot, while not tasty but is bearable and can provide the body what it needed so no blood lust or bloodshed. Uncle Kaien has almost perfected the blood tablets just needs to improve the taste more.

The Academy should be ready soon to introduce the night class, but my father and mother have yet to ask the Nobles if their children would attend the Academy, I wonder if I will be revealed before I attend the Night Class of Cross Academy. My parents are very protective and so no one knows I'm even alive or even existed apart from Uncle Kaien.

I sat down by the window looking out into the sunset from within the inside of the library enjoying the sun warming my pale skin, thinking in the back of my mind about the tonight's event where the night of the ceremony and the night before the opening of the Academy, where I will be attending

I started thinking of "Who?" and "What's" going to happen tonight at the party, feeling anxiety gripped my heart and mind. I shook my head trying to dispel the thoughts and calm myself down by looking to the books on the shelves for a distraction.

"YUUKI! " My mother yelled providing the perfect distraction, such good timing my mother has, as she threw open the doors to the library.

"Yuuki here you are, I have been looking for you, and we need to get ready for the party tonight, remember?" My mother said grabbing me and dragging me to my room. So much for my mother's distraction.

My mother continued dragging me out of the library into the hallways of the mansion heading to my bedroom. Mother pushed open my bedroom doors and we entered inside, the doors closed behind us. I stood in the center of my room waiting for my mother to start going through my closet looking for gowns for me to try on for the party tonight.

"Your father is ready and is making sure with Lord Aido there is a room for us when we arrive" My mother told me as she made her way to my closet, opening my closet and started searching through for some gowns which I have some variety of gowns from all my life that my mother had picked out for me.

After trying on many gowns mother picked one, which we both had come to an agreement I would wear for the party which is a dark maroon gown with a crimson red bow around the waist at the front. We turn to the door when we heard a knock on the door saying if to enter which is my father who had shortly entered in after.

My father walked inside scanning the room until his soft gaze falls on my mother and me, seeing me now sitting in front of the mirror as mother started combing my hair. Father smiled watching the two of us having a mother and daughter time before the party started. He walks elegantly towards us still with a soft and pleasure filled expression on his face as he approached. Mother smiled at father, but fathers gaze fall onto me now, standing beside mother as she continues doing up my hair.

"How are my two beautiful ladies doing?" My father asked with a smile on his face so calm and gentle.

"Good evening dear, we were just having a bit of a bonding moment, if everything set and ready for when we arrive?" Father asked as he drew mothers hand to his lips and kissed the back of her hand like she was a princess or a queen to him.

Finally we finished getting ready and made our way out of the mansion and into the car which had taken us to the party, knowing that Lord Aido is waiting for our arrival at the party, thinking that the party cannot start without the guest of honor.

_Normal P.O.V_

The head of the Aido clan walked up the steps to the elevated podium, as he walked to the centre of the podium gaining everyone's attention. Not too long ago he was given a message from a servant telling him the Kuran has just arrived.

Aido smiled small and nodded, pleased that they finally arrived. Aido turned to his guests making sure he had their attention.

"Thank you for coming" Aido spoke.

"I held this fathering tonight at the request of Kuran-sama" Aido spoke.

Right after he had finished what he said to the guests, Haruka walks into the room, everyone turned their attention towards the door looking at Haruka expecting him to say something.

"Thank you everyone for coming tonight, me and my wife Juri had requested Aido to hold this party for we have a few Announcement we like to make with everyone in these room" First of all Cross Academy is up and running so it is time for the Night Class to be formed into the Academy. We walked like your children to attend the Night Class at Cross Academy, as for our other announcement, we would like to present our beloved daughter who we have kept hidden for thirteen years and she also will be attending Cross Academy in the Night Class" Haruka spoke as his daughter entered the room with Juri, looking more like sisters then their actual relationship as mother and daughter. Everyone looked at Yuuki in awe to see the resemblance between them. A couple of the Vampire Nobles started whispering among themselves as Yuuki and Juri made their way to Haruka. Haruka turned to his head to see both his wife and his daughter standing beside him, he placed his hand gently against his daughter's shoulder pulling her gently to stand in front of him and her mother, for the guests to see her properly.

Yuuki was feeling king of nervous since it is the first time having to see so many faces, after all nearly all her life she had been kept in the dark not knowing what the outside world is like with the people out there she hasn't met. Though Kaien is the first person from the outside of the mansion walls she had met yet to him it would be the second time from that night when she first met someone.

Yuuki's P.O.V

The Nobles stared as they whispered behind their hands, a male noble offered me a glass of blood, I turned from him and started walking to the balcony.

"Kuran sama, your parents never told us your name may we know?" a noble women asked smiling in what I believe was meant to be a charming smile.

"Yuuki" I told her short and to the point as I continued making my way to the balcony.

"Yuuki sama may I have a dance" a young noblemen asked.

"Yuuki sama dance with my son would you? A noble women asked, soon followed by many people asking for me to dance with them or their sons.

"everyone, please don't crowd poor Yuuki and say things like that" a young man said and from what I sense he is a pureblood as well.

The young man had stood at my side, his eyes just stared towards the nobles woman and their sons and other nobles that asked for a dance.

I started having urges or the need to get a glimpse of this young man who seem to come to my rescue from the awkwardness, I have felt no words coming out of my mouth to stand up for myself. I had slowly turned my head, giving my attention to the young man standing tall beside me, not having any attention from the many guests that surrounds me. My full attention is now on the young tall, brunette with long wavy hair which strangely when I think about it and look at him more… he does have a resemblance to my father. The many questions start to build in my mind, questioning what is the relationship between my father and this man? Since I had been kept in the dark for almost all my life, if it wasn't for the idea and dream my mother had for our race and for my future, for me to be able to co-exist in the outside world with no worries, where they believe I can be safe in the Academy because they trust uncle Kaien who is an ex-vampire hunter, understanding the skills he has as a vampire hunter my parents know I will be safe as long as I have uncle Kaien looking out for me. The young man next to me turned his gaze away from the guests and looked at me with a calm expression on his face. I didn't know what to say so instead I went to turn away when the young man turned his gaze away before I did. I blinked a couple of times before my attention went back to the guest who were still around me.

"I'm sorry Yuuki sama, we just couldn't help ourselves, but to be in the presence of the daughter of the Kuran, of Haruka sama and Juri sama" one of the guest noble woman apologized.

I gave a small gentle smile and heard the young man excusing us from the crowd, I felt my hand being grabbed and find myself being pulled from the crowd of nobles by this young man. I soon find myself out on the balcony which I had wanted to go to in the first place, when we got outside I felt my hand be released from the young mans grasp. I stood there feeling some what nervous yet grateful for what he did for me, I could feel the awkward silence becoming too much for me so I held hands together in front of me.

"Thank you for coming to my rescue back there sir" I spoke gratefully, when I felt my body freeze when I heard his response. The young man looked towards me, facing towards me now with a calm expression on his face and he spoke.

"You're a pureblood, remember you can tell them nothing if you want to, they cannot question your judgement unless you let them" the young man told me a fact I had yet to learn.

I stood there feeling now embarrassed when I had come to my senses my father who is nearby by us which made me bring my attention away from the young man in front of me towards the ballroom to find my eyes meet my fathers. Who had noticed me outside on the balcony with this young man, which causes me to remember the thought I had about wondering if this young man could be somewhat related, but that would mean I would be related to this young man. I just stared at my father as he approaches us, avoiding looking at the young man behind me, my father tends to arrive at the moments I need him, like right now. As my father stood in front of me, I could tell he knows I had many questions, I can just see it the way he looks down at me.

"I see you have both met, getting to know each other I hope" my father said with that smile of his.

"I just happen to help the lovely Yuuki from being surrounded by the nobles, Haruka" the young man told my father what happened earlier with the nobles. I could feel the embarrassment in my chest, the thought what does my father think of me now, a pureblood who could not stand up for myself and had to have someone come save me. I just lowered my head feeling ashamed, I was waiting for my father to say something to me but instead I hear a chuckle, I lifted my head to see my father with a warm indulgent smile, like he expected something like this to happen. I just stared at my father in silence. My father looked away from me and looked over my shoulder, knowing he is now looking at the young man standing behind me.

"Didn't I tell you to just call me uncle?" my father corrected the young man behind me.

WAIT UNCLE!? How could he be a relative? Sure he is a pureblood like us….. but is he really part of the family? I looked towards the young man starring at him, I felt him embarrassed.

The young man smirked lightly and chuckled at the same time as my father when they looked at me. I tilted my head and blushed lightly to the fact of not knowing about these or that they are laughing at me.

"Sorry uncle, I just wanted it to be a surprise for Yuuki, have her find out for herself" he told my father. It made me question to myself if these guy has a thing to put a person on the spot.

The young man now looked down at me, which his eyes made my heart somewhat jumped. The thought of 'How' came back to thought. I looked at my father in the eyes as he looks down at me.

"Kaname's the son of mine and you mother's older brother Rido's son, Rido wanted to be your mother's Husband, but your mother chose me. Rido married another woman, a pureblood and had your cousin Kaname" my father explained.

So this is my cousin, Kaname. He is the son of my Uncle Rido which I really do have an Uncle who is a pureblood vampire. Not to mention I really do have other relatives

I continued to stare my father who looks like he will explain more. I waited patiently for him to continue on.

"Your uncle Rido then had a Mistress, so you have a Noble cousin called Shiki" my father told me.

"He is here if you like to meet him, my brother?" Kaname suggested to me.

I turned my head looking to Kaname who got closer behind him. It somewhat surprised me to the fact where he was in the distance away from me but now is standing right by me. He looks at me with always a calm expression Kaname seems to be a calm type of person.

I nodded my head in agreeing to meet with my other cousin who this time is a Noble of the family. Might as well meet with the other cousin since I have already met one not to mention I am going to meet him sooner or later.

My father nodded at me and leaded the way back inside the ball…I wasn't feeling too happy that we have to go back inside, but that is the only way to be able to meet with my other cousin. I just have to put up with it and get these done. Kaname walks beside me as we walk through and pass many Nobles and their eyes are fixed on me as I walk pass them.

"Just relax and think they aren't ever here, as if you are at home or somewhere at peace" the male whispered gently to me as we walked following my father through the room. I looked at Kaname seeing him so calm and having to not pay any attention to the eyes that are around them. It was as if he is used to it and had been in the same situation as these in my position. I wanted to ask him if he had been in the same position but I pushed the thought back instead. We continued following my father through the room thinking about what type is my other cousin.

Finally we had come to a stop, I looked around to see we are standing around with a group of a Noble Vampires which in a small group. They look like teenagers but older than me, they somewhat look the same age as Kaname and not to mention by the aura around them, it would seem like they all know each other, even Kaname is in the group. I stood in the distance a few feet away as Kaname stood beside me for a few moments until father excused us for intruding into their conversation. I would have told father that we should come back later but it was too late for that now. The nobles stopped talking among each other, turned their attention to my father bowing their heads to him.

Kaname walked over to a certain person within the group then I heard my father walked to my side as he looks to the same person I was looking at who is standing beside Kaname. Could he be my other cousin…?

"Yuuki, sweety these is your other cousin Shiki, Shiki these is my daughter and your cousin Yuuki. She will be attending the same school as you and your brother" my father introduced us both to each other.

I looked at Shiki who holds an emotionless but just gave a bow of his head towards me. Then Kaname started to introduce everyone else to me. It would seem that they all know each other and they are all friends. As soon as Kaname had introduced them to me I gave them all a nod and a small gentle smile as they did the same in return, well most of them that is.

"Let's work hard to make the school year fun and interesting" Ichijou had said to me as he stepped forwards as soon as Kaname had introduced him to me.

I gave a smile and a nod as did both Kaname and Shiki having to agree to what Ichijou said. Knowing they want to expect a fun and interesting thing happen for them all at the Academy. I would agree as well, when I think about it more wondering what would the school be like…since I will be finally let out from the mansion that I was always kept in for so long.

Another voice, these time it's a females voice. I looked away from Ichijou and looked towards the voice of a ponytailed female in the distance who is standing close or nearby Shiki. I stared at her as she spoke, was sort of a question the way she had said it.

"Does that mean Aido will get in contact with the Poki Company and make sure we have Poki to last the school years?" Rima her name is, had asked me. I wasn't sure what to tell her exactly but it would seem like that she wanted a confirm answer.

Rima had pulled out a Poki box out of nowhere and opened the box, pulling one Poki stick out. She held that Poki stick in her hand, as she was about to eat the Poki Shiki who appeared behind Rima poking his head out from over her shoulder and took a bite out of the Poki she was holding then pulled himself away from Rima eating the Poki he had taken from her. I noticed that Rima did not show any sign of surprise and annoyed with Shiki for taking her Poki, it was as if it's a everyday occurrence for her.

After Shiki ate the one from Rima, Kaname noticed I was looking at the Poki Rima is holding so he asked me if I wanted one.

"Would you like one Yuuki-chan?"

"Oh...No that's alright, I brought my own but thank you for the offer" I pulled out my own Poki box from a hidden pocket in my dress. I opened the box and took one out. I looked up at Kaname who looks at me about to eat my Poki. I thought maybe he wanted some. So I offered him one.

"Would you like some Kaname-sama?" I asked him with a joking tone but with a sweet smile. I held one out to him, suddenly out of nowhere with a surprised look when Shiki peered over Kaname's shoulder and ate the Poki instead. Everyone was shocked that Shiki peered over Kaname's shoulder. Kaname himself was surprised as well to have his brother peer over his shoulder.

Hanabusa and Ruka went over to Shiki as they both yell at him for having to take Kaname's Poki that was being given by me that wasn't Shiki's to take. I watched them and I started to giggle to myself when I notice that Shiki has taken no mind to what they are saying to him but Shiki looked over to me. I looked at him as he looks at me wondering why he is staring at me until I hear what he said.

"Thank you cousin" he thanked me in a calm voice. I smiled then took another one out, I looked over to Kaname offering him again, these time he ate it.

"Thank you" Kaname thanked me.

After having to eat the Poki I had given him, he stood straight and looked at Rima as well as the others before he spoke, answering Rima's question or request.

"Aido wouldn't mind at all, wouldn't you Aido?" Kaname asked Hanabusa. I noticed the look on Aido's face when he was asked by Kaname. I gave a small giggle.

"From the look of things, Aido minds very much" I said

"No no…I don't mind at all, as long Kaname ask for something, I would do it for him" he said hesitantly.

I stood quietly fidgeting with my fingers, tilting my head when silence came after what Hanabusa said when Ichijou spoke breaking the awkward silence.

"Anyways…" Ichijou said in an awkward way and yet doesn't know how to continue from there.

Then a classical music started playing. People started pairing up with each other for the waltz. Akastuki noticed Ruka looking like she is hoping for a certain someone to ask her for a dance. Akatsuki went over to her and asked her for a dance, but she pays no attention when until Ruka watched Kaname as she sees him looking at me and walked over to me as he had held out his hand to me.

"May I have these dance?" he asked in a calm gentlemen like voice. I smiled and placed my hand gently in his as he led me to the dance floor. Ruka noticed Kaname had asked Yuuki instead of her, so she accepted Akatsuki's offer for a dance.

As the music played, I followed Kaname's lead into the waltz. I felt quite nervous dancing with Kaname as he dances gracefully and has so much control in his aura. As we glided across the dance floor together, he looks deep into my eyes as if trying to find an answer to a question he hasn't asked of me.

"It has been many years since I last saw you but your eyes have not changes, they still shine with such vibrant light as if filled with a lift of their own" Kaname says still staring into my eyes.

"We have met?"

"You were just a baby too young to remember" he says as if know my thoughts.

The music soon come to an end, we parted each other and bowed to each other thanking each other for the dance.

"Yuuki, we are leaving" My father's voice as he and my mother approached us.

I looked towards my parents, they stood now in front of us. I smiled at my parents, in a way I felt relief we are to leave and go home. I looked towards Kaname who bowed to my parents before turning towards me to say farewell, we bow to each other. My father then leads my mother and me out of the room into the car out front waiting for us. As soon we got inside the car we were taken home.


End file.
